inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inheritance (book)/Archive 1
Is there really any proof of Book 4? Where is it mentioned? Is it mentioned anywhere? LethalReflex ''Fire Breath'' 17:04, 30 October 2007 (UTC) *Hi. Yes, there is. See alagaesia.com, the Inheritance Cycle official page, and the press release about it at http://www.alagaesia.com/kvetha/paolini_announcement.pdf. --‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 19:09, 30 October 2007 (UTC) POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT: At the last austin tx boook signing the author mentioned that the fourth book is already named and he will do a press release in due time. Also i think the vault of Souls/Hearts will be in the forest of living stone that orik shows Eragon. Paolini says oromis's sword has enoguh energy to move a mountain, he also says the same of Aren, broms ring. Could it be possible that those sources of energy will be used to clear the last of the mountain off to reach the vault? As to the last green egg, i think with all the hints in eldest and brisingr that the last rider will be Arya and the future ruler will be Nasauda. In Eragon, book 1, eragon has a dream when he has a fever that two people taller than everyone else board a ship with one man staying on shore crying and shouting with two dragons flying overhead. This is similar to when eragon dreams of arya in the book. i think that the green dragon and Saphira will be the only dragons to survive the fight between galbatorix and eragon. But it may also be possible that galbatorixes dragon becomes saphiras mate and that arya and eragon leaving the country together is true then maybe they are taking the green egg with them to keep it safe till it hatches. This book will be a thick conclussion to what we have heard and read so far. So keep reading its bound to get good :D 18:31, 8 January 2009 (UTC)Julie Roberts Im a faggot. Speculation Yeah, I deleted: * I think that Paolini should do a fifth book but as a prequel, it should feature Shfludfan as the cover and should be named Empire because it will tell the events of Galbatorix's rise to power and there for the creation of the empire. It could end with the battle between Brom and Morzan and Brom claiming Zar'roc and Saphira's egg, maybe with an epilouge telling of the deal being struck to ferry the egg between the elves and the varden and the deal about the new rider being trained by Brom the the elves. It would also allow Paolini to explain morzan's and galbatorix's first dragons and Saphira 1 instead of squezing these facts into Brisingr or book 4. From the page, because it is first person, and a theory from one person. If its that important and needed, someone can rewrite it in third person, and make it less personal.-- 22:14, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. that would sum up that characher of Shruikann and Galby. Good thinking! 18:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC)Annlayc I think that in the blood oath celebration the dragons made him part loser which would account for his increase in strength speed and it would account for what the menoa tree wanted his eldunari response please Book IV Should this article be moved to Book VI. I ask this because that's what it is listed as on most websites. WHLfan (talk to me!) 00:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Book VI means book 6----'Cc12321 21:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC)' ya which website listed boook 4 as book vi Eragon Leaving Alagaesia Forever?? What if Eragon changed and the former Eragon left Alagaesia forever? Ex.: the changing at the elvish celebration, completly-human Eragon no longer exists. Ex. (2): his true name changes. Response please no because the raza'ak cursed eragon after the blood-oath celebrations that he would leave forever.--Yoneli99 18:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC)anononymous--Yoneli99 18:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) it should be added in the article that the raza'ac also cursed Eragon that he would leavealagaesia and never return at the end a soldier says it (not trying to spoil book) Automated transfer of Problem Report #15646 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-11-25 08:40:56 UTC At the end of the page, it is not likely that Elva's rider is male, it is 100% certain. Murtagh reveals that in his battle at the end of book 2. "* The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. Bear in mind that Brom told Eragon what these words meant and also to use them "in great need"." correct me if i'm wrong but i understood that the words Brom taught eragon were simply "i am a rider and a friend" (obviously in the ancient language) which he needed to say to arya when he first contacted her in her comatose state... Gods Unfortunately, this page is write-protected. I think that in the section Unresolved plot threads one should add that the existence/reality of Gods (see the appearance of Gûntera in Brisingr) is still unresolved. Gods seem to have some importance, and Eragon is even paying to Gûntera at one point ... Eragon's true name Someone wrote that Eragon's true name may be brisingr. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. Unless it is only part of his true name, it can't be brisingr. If it was, he would get all weird and stuff every time someone said it or cast the spell, or (as of now) mentioned his sword. I can see if it was part of it, but it can't be his true name.